


responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: breves y sencillas instrucciones de jardinería para el joven God Tier
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [responsible, forever, for what you have tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496483) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Creé las estrellas para ti.

**_—Y para ti, yo hice un jardín._ **

Estos eran los delirios iniciales de Karkat: él pensaba que todo sobre John era suave, la forma en que era su piel, la forma en que era su sonrisa, la forma en que era todo su mundo de bordes lisos, la forma en que se reía tan fácilmente y sonreía tan naturalmente y nunca levantaba una mano para dañar.

Esto era, en retrospectiva, muy estúpido.

Las opiniones de John eran las siguientes:

Si los trolls fueran heridas, Terezi sería un corte: una tajada rápida y limpia que te dejaba escociendo después, después de que se fuera el cuchillo, después de que miraras tus tripas derramándose y te dieras cuenta completamente entumecido y tonto de que estabas sangrando. Pequeña y afilada barbilla, cuernos afilados, bordes afilados por toda su mente. (¡No es de extrañar que le guste a Dave! Terezi es prácticamente una espada).

Karkat: asediado, intimidado, siempre dos palabras de gritar y tres palabras de llorar. Karkat que se encogía, Karkat que se acobardaba, Karkat que se ponía furioso y Karkat que no podía dormir, que John encontraba acurrucado en esquinas más a menudo que no, que temblaba y se estremecía. Al principio pensarías que era una ampolla.

En realidad, Karkat era un moretón.

El tipo de persona que te hacía querer tratarlo con delicadeza.

Si le preguntaras a Karkat y Karkat estuviera de un humor particularmente honesto, lo más humillante de los niños humanos era que se habían equivocado con todos ellos, no habían entendido lo que habían creado, no se habían dado cuenta enteramente cuando hicieron criaturas con dientes romos y uñas suaves que, de hecho, no estaban inventando una especie de presas fáciles.

El imperio se edificó a si mismo sobre las ruinas de sus conquistas, erigió palacios en cementerios. La construcción surgió de forma natural: un impulso de mejorar las cosas, de planificar y lograr. Estaba prácticamente escrito en el genoma, justo al lado de la guerra.

Los humanos, sin embargo —no los peores, sino los mejores de ellos, los más brillantes, los más humanos de ellos— tienen un instinto de crear. Escrito directamente en el genoma, junto con el hambre de destruir.

Es hermoso.

Es John, mirando el fresco universo de su divinidad y decidiendo, en lugar de dormirse en los laureles, que sería divertido, valdría la pena, sería un gran juego, el hacer cosas en él.

¿Cómo sabes si un jardín es querido? Digamos que te encuentras con un jardín, solo por ejemplo, en medio de la nada. ¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien lo quiere?

No por la medida en que se le ha permitido crecer salvajemente, derramarse por sus bordes, convertirse en barbecho y combatir las malas hierbas, estrangularse a sí mismo en un tumulto de crecimiento desenfrenado. La indulgencia desmesurada es en realidad solo negligencia. Y no por la medida en que ha sido podado, recortado, mantenido pequeño y ordenado y rígidamente perfecto, por la medida en que la naturaleza ha sido pisoteada y forzada en parcelas. Un control tan intenso mata el espíritu.

Si un jardín es querido, entonces se ha cuidadosamente modelado y esmeradamente construido para preservar la vivacidad, la individualidad y las mejores cualidades naturales de los seres vivos dentro de él. Ha sido erigido de tal manera que se extrae el bien inherente y los defectos se podan cuidadosamente, canalizados hacia fines inofensivos. No permitas que las enredaderas estrangulen las otras plantas; constrúyeles una celosía para trepar. No permitas que un árbol robe la luz del sol a otro; corta y frena las ramas errantes y enséñalas a compartir su espacio. Arranca hierbajos con regularidad, pero permite flores silvestres.

Operando bajo este principio general el pastel es para cumpleaños, no el almuerzo y la cena.

John cree que puedes tener jardines de plantas y jardines de personas.

Estas son algunas cosas que Karkat aprendió mediante la observación (específicamente, observando a John):

Puedes ser amable sin ser débil.

Puedes ser fuerte sin ser cruel.

Algunas personas, cuando se encuentran por encima de ti, con gusto aprovecharán la oportunidad para tirarte al lodo; pero algunas personas, al encontrarse arriba, te levantarán.

Hay personas que tienen la capacidad de amar sin vivir aterrorizadas por la pérdida.

A veces, el conocimiento de sus propios defectos se vuelve tan abrumador que Karkat no puede mirar a nadie a los ojos y no puede mirar a John en absoluto. Le sube como bilis en el fondo de su garganta. Es posible ser mucho mejor, mucho mejor que él. ¿Por qué no lo es?

Es en estos momentos que John tiene un don para encontrarlo, abalanzándose de la nada: porque cualesquiera otras cualidades que pueda poseer, John tiene una habilidad preternatural para ser irritante de cojones.

Si solo John lo odiara por sus defectos. (Si solo.)

Karkat es tan pequeño.

Pequeño y, hace todo ese ruido, todo el tiempo, nunca para de darle a la lengua, vive en un estado perpetuo de terror; John se pregunta si alguna vez se habrá relajado en su vida. Él se pregunta qué podría permitir a alguien como Karkat calmarse, realmente calmarse, una serenidad que pudiera llevarse fuera de los brazos de su moirail, algo con lo que pudiera vivir.

Porque Karkat tiene una sonrisa tan bonita, una risa tan agradable, unos ojos tan encantadores cuando no están rodeados de agotamiento y atravesados por un miedo furioso.

John no lo sabe.

Desearía hacerlo.

Si lo supiera, lo haría todo el tiempo.

(Dave dice: «Solo bésalo de una vez, Egbert, descarado». John se ríe y lanza el mando a la cabeza de Dave, pero la cuestión es que él no cree que funcionaría. ¿Lo haría? ¿Se sentiría Karkat mejor?)

¿Cómo le presentas la paz a alguien que nunca la ha conocido?

Hay una historia sobre una bestia con espinas en sus patas.

Y cómo va la historia, es que nadie lo ayuda.

Y cómo termina la historia, es que lo matan.

John no está mucho por aquí. Hay todo un universo ahí fuera y la divinidad no se vuelve aburrida. Karkat no puede volar y él no puede hacer mucho más que quedarse en su colmena y recordar comer y dormir a intervalos mayoritariamente regulares, intentar salir, intentar ver gente sin gruñir y morder. Eso, por sí solo, es lo suficientemente agotador. A veces se acurruca en los brazos de Gamzee. A veces tiene la capacidad de ir al techo y mirar al cielo y preguntarse, entre las luces distantes, dónde está John.

Y cuando John regresa por alguna razón u otra, Karkat desea, cada vez, haber pensado en huir, en lugar de quedarse justo donde está. Justo donde siempre está.

John sonríe con su estúpida mueca dentuda y dice: «¡Justo donde te dejé!»

Y a él no parece importarle ni escucharlo cuando Karkat le dice que se vaya a la mierda.

No es un planeta muy grande. Es más pequeño que la Tierra. Son solo un par de miles de millas a la redonda, siempre en verano.

Y no hay nadie allí, así que John lo cubre de flores. Cada pulgada, el planeta entero. Fácil de dispersar semillas cuando eres el viento; fácil de regular la lluvia cuando eres el aire; fácil de erradicar las malas hierbas, cuando eres el aliento de todo ser vivo. Las abejas se adaptan bien al lugar. Él pasa un mes o dos alquimizando colmenas para ellas: cajitas blancas, caras deformes dibujadas a los lados con un rotulador. Hay lombrices de tierra y pequeños colibríes blancos.

La atmósfera aquí es nacarada. Le gusta acostarse sobre su espalda en campos de margaritas y acianos, y ver el cielo brillar.

«Sería mejor si Karkat estuviera aquí» piensa John.

Le gusta pensar sobre la forma en que Karkat inhala, la forma en que el aire se arrastra en sus alvéolos, se hunde en su torrente sanguíneo como guijarros cayendo bajo el agua y fuera de la conciencia de John. La forma en que Karkat exhala, el aire burbujeando de vuelta de su sangre nuevamente, regresando. Una cosa pequeña y preciosa. Una respiración laboriosa tras otra. Si solo (si solo) la forma en que John se siente sobre Karkat estuviera en el aire. Podría impregnar sus pulmones y hundirse directamente en su alma.

Hay rosas aquí, blancas y rosa pálido y amarillas y cremosas, de olor fuerte, de olor espeso y dulce en el aire; pero antes de que fueran plantados, John tuvo cuidado de arrancar los pequeños hilos de genes para expresar espinas.

John entra revoloteando por la ventana abierta, riéndose de algo. Sus ojos son azules. Sus brazos son suaves, pero firmemente cerrados alrededor de la cintura de Karkat. Su cuerpo, como el de Karkat, está casi demasiado caliente. Sin duda la gente no debería ser tan cálida. Sin duda se quemarán.

—¿Te criaste en un puto granero, John? —pregunta Karkat.

—Yo también te eché de menos —respira John. Su aliento le hace cosquillas a las orejas de Karkat, derrama calor sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—No sé por qué me molesto —dice Karkat, haciendo unas pocas sacudidas furtivas en un intento inútil de escapar de ser abrazado. Han tenido esta conversación tantas veces que ya apenas cuenta como una discusión—. Nunca has llamado a la puerta ni una vez.

—Te hice algo —dice John.

Eso es nuevo.

Algo suave e indefenso en la boca del estómago de Karkat duele. Él flaquea. Está mareado. La esperanza y el terror son una mezcla muy embriagadora.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Lo hice —promete John. Él pasa dedos por el cabello de Karkat. Lo acerca—. Ven conmigo esta vez. Ven a ver.

Desde el espacio parece una hermosa bola de cristal azul, blanca y verde.

Este es un hecho sobre recoger rosas: cuando rompes un tallo por la mitad, el interior es suave, blanco y tierno.

Cuando John hace que Karkat se rompa, cuando John lo posa en un campo de rosas blanco leche que se agitan suavemente, cuando John lo besa en su frente perpleja y le dice:

**_—Te hice un mundo sin espinas, solo flores._**

—él respira muy violentamente de repente, como un estertor de muerte, en jadeos y pequeños exhalaciones tristes. Cuando John lo levanta y lo abraza llora con tanta fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo se estremece.

Resulta que besarlo le hace llorar con aún más fuerza, pero se aferra a los brazos de John y aprieta su boca de vuelta con desesperación, como si nunca ha probado la bondad y no espera permanencia. Como si John (la forma en que John siente por Karkat, una miel lenta y cantarina a través sus venas, aire líquido) es algo temporal, que podría ser arrebatado.

Esto también es estúpido de su parte.

Sus labios son suaves, asemejados a pétalos.

Sus dientes chasquean una o dos veces, pero le cogen el tranquillo.

Karkat inhala y Karkat exhala. Se sientan de espaldas y miran la luz de las estrellas, refractada a través de una atmósfera de calina; una noche estrellada con certeza.

Si mantendría el dolor de los tiernos pies y manos de Karkat, si curaría las magulladuras en su corazón, si ahuyentara el dolor para siempre y le dejara respirar así, lúcido y tranquilo, como si lo disfrutara, entonces John haría del universo un jardín.

Karkat entrelaza sus dedos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dice a John—. Solo aquí está bien.


End file.
